A Perfect Engagement
by Forest Girl Kaz
Summary: Eight years after the events of Alone Together, Link has been curious about weddings for a while. Now with the perfect engagement ring within his grasp, will he be able to obtain it? Will she even say yes?


A/N: So this is another of my oneshots I've had for a while but never had the nerve to upload until now. I also noticed I've been writing fanfictions for ten years as of this week here so thought I would post something to mark the occasion.

* * *

**A Perfect Engagement **

Crowds of chatting people bustled about the busy streets of Castle Town. Children ran through the market, winding their way through the tall adults, shouting and laughing with each other as they continued their little games. Groups of women chatted amongst themselves whilst admiring the latest fashions in the newest shops in the area, leaving the men to stand around wishing they were back home in bed or fishing down by the lake. Stray dogs and cats scurried between people's legs looking for any scraps they could find; the market was full of its usual daily life.

In one of the back alleys tucked away in the south of the market, three young adults stood staring into a certain jeweller's shop. All three were in their early twenties, hands pressed up against the cold glass, eyes firmly set on a collection of sparkling gemstone rings.

"Oh, they're so pretty!" One of the three cooed with excitement. Stepping away from the window, she moved her silky red hair out of her eyes before returning to peer at the jewellery. The young woman was dressed in her brown, dusty work overalls that she wore for long days working on her dad's ranch. Malon hadn't changed much over the years, she was still the chirpy, mischievous ranch girl she always had been

"Yeah, even a princess would love one of those, I should know after all," another female spoke, a slender gloved hand resting on the window in front of her. Zelda was dressed in a casual light pink dress that she'd worn over to the ranch that morning where herself, Malon and Link had met up for an interesting chat. "You do want to marry Saria, right Link?"

"Of course but-" The third figure spoke but was interrupted before he could continue.

"How long have you two been together now? Going on eight years isn't it?" Malon hoped by the time she and her boyfriend had been together that long, he would at least ask her opinion on the subject of marriage.

"Yeah." Link ran a hand through his unruly blond hair. The Hero of Time had switched his usual green tunic for a dark green buttoned shirt. Adjusting the collar, he slid a hand into the pocket of his black trousers.

"Then what's the problem? Do you want Saria to think you don't love her? Do you want her to think you don't want to be with her anymore? Do you want her to break up with you!? Huh? Do you!" Zelda fired a series of questions at the startled Link.

"What! Saria wouldn't do that!" Link folded his arms, ever since he'd learned of 'weddings' a few years ago, it had always been something in the back of his mind. When he'd mentioned it to Zelda and Malon though, they'd started acting all excited and giggly, some women could be so confusing at times.

"Then what's wrong?" Malon had noticed Link's hesitation about the rings.

"They're all too flashy. I'm sure she'd like any of them but I don't want her to have 'any' ring, it has to be perfect." Pushing open the door, he wandered into the shop followed by the whispering pair of women who insisted on escorting him in.

Inside, the small shop was crammed full of glamorous, sparkling jewellery. Golden lockets of all shapes and sizes, elegant silver necklaces, random shining items that none of the trio had ever seen before. The shop had it all. A sea of metallic colours twinkled in the dim light as they browsed the tall glass cabinets looking for another set of rings.

"More diamonds," Link commented on another set of rings in the back of the shop, none were right.

Then he saw it.

Amongst the masses of diamonds, there was one very different ring. A pure emerald stone had caught his eye, the gem itself appeared to show a number of different shades of green depending on what angle you looked at it from. Looking closer, Link could literally see images of the forest dancing within the emerald before his eyes, it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen. Reaching to pick it up, he turned the ring around in his fingers to examine the thin gold band.

"It's perfect," he smiled, until he saw the lovely price tag.

"What's perfect?" Zelda peered over his shoulder to see the ring he was holding. "Oh, that's beautiful! You should get it."

"I would but, uh." Link dug through his pockets to find that he didn't have many rupees on him. Living in the forest meant he didn't need to worry about buying things, everything they needed was provided by the land. Pulling out one silver rupee that was worth one hundred, he sighed, that wouldn't even buy a quarter of a ring.

"Hmm," Zelda could see he was annoyed with himself. "Here, you can pay me back." She withdrew a bag from within her dress where she kept emergency rupees for occasions like this.

"Wha?" Link nearly choked at the sight of all those rupees, he knew Zelda meant well but he couldn't take them. "Thanks for the offer Zel, but I'll buy this ring myself. I just need a way to make quick rupees."

"Ah-ha!" Malon's voice rang out. Grabbing Link's arm, she dragged the young man out of the shop. "I have an idea."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Link stood at the entrance to the town in a giant cucco costume.

"You'll be fine," Malon reassured him while handing him the cucco head to finish the costume. Since the Shooting Gallery was closed and the Bombchu Bowling Alley had been shut down due to complaints about animal cruelty, Malon had mentioned that her dad would pay anyone five hundred rupees if they wore this costume and handed out leaflets advertising the upcoming Lon Lon Ranch buy-one-get-one-free offer on milk.

The princess stood off to the side trying to suppress her laughter, folding one arm over her chest, she used the other to muffle her chuckles. She'd seen Link do many crazy things over the last few years but this had to be one of the funniest yet.

"There, now take these," Malon shoved a pile of leaflets into his feathered hand. "And give them out! Remember to come over to the ranch when you're done, OK?"

"Right," Link took a deep breath then realised something. "Would you two mind keeping Saria busy today? And out of the temple?" He asked referring to the Forest Temple.

The girls nodded then grinned at him waddling into the market, he really wanted that ring.

"So, do you think she'll say yes?" Malon turned to Zelda who had a mischievous smirk written on her face.

"We'll soon find out. I'll invite her to the castle for the afternoon, we're having rehearsals for a ball coming up this weekend and I need a dance partner to practice with." Closing her eyes, Zelda sent a telepathic message to Saria asking her to come to the castle, she didn't say why though, that would ruin the surprise.

"Enjoy yourselves with that," Malon waved goodbye as she hopped into her wagon ready to head home.

"Oh we will," Zelda laughed wickedly.

* * *

"Saria! Saria where are you!?" A high-pitched voice screeched inside the peaceful Forest Temple. The source of the voice was a tiny golden fairy fluttering around the dark room. She searched frantically for the Forest Sage. Zooming through an open door that led to the courtyard, the fairy scanned the area for Saria but couldn't see anyone. The afternoon sun was casting a warm, yellow glow over the lush, freshly cut grass where young animals rolled around, playing games that only made sense to them. Ignoring the serene scene, the fairy shouted loudly once more, if Saria wasn't in the village then the next best place to look was here.

"What is it Madi?" A calm voice echoed over the courtyard.

"Saria? Where are you?" Madi twisted in a circle but still saw no one.

"I'm right here," Saria said behind the annoyed fairy, the Forest Sage had a way of blending in with the temple's scenery, only showing herself when she wanted to be seen. The only one who could see her when she was like that was Link who had developed a talent for sensing her when she was near him.

"Oh, there you are! I hate when you do that to me," Madi huffed, most fairies didn't talk to the Forest Sage in that manner, only Madi could get away with it being personal friends with Saria. Turning, she saw the woman standing smiling at her with her hands clasped behind her back, a soothing aura surrounded her very being. She truly did resemble what one would picture a Sage of the forests to be. Madi also noted that Saria was dressed somewhat differently that day, wearing a long, dark green skirt along with a matching green top. But the thing that was most different was the large green robe over the rest of her clothes. The overcoat stretched right down to the ground and appeared very loose on her slender body. Kokiri Emerald and Forest symbols were stitched in various places on the robe making it a first choice for any Forest Sage's wardrobe.

"Sorry," Saria grinned, deep blue eyes shining with more wisdom than most scholars could hope to achieve in a lifetime. Her hair had also changed over the years, now running down to just past her shoulders, it curled outwards in a number of places on the way, framing her gentle face perfectly.

"Wow, you look very pretty today. Has Link seen you? I bet he'd be floored!" The fairy squealed in excitement.

"Thank you and no he hasn't, he said he would be leaving early this morning to carry out an important errand. Anyway, what did you come to see me for? I assume it wasn't just to flatter me," Saria slowly made her way into the building whilst Madi chatted on.

"Well, you see, one of the fairies in my guardian training group is really mean to me! I told Nori who, as you know is the leader of that group but he said there wasn't much he could do unless someone in power changes the group that meanie is in." Madi fluttered her little eyes at Saria who sighed.

"That's up the Deku Sprout, I can't do anything."

"What!? But you"re the Forest Sage! The big cheese! The head honcho! The top banana! You get the idea! If you wanted, you could cause this whole forest to wither and die!" The fairy threw more flattery at Saria who couldn't help laughing.

"But I'm not in charge of training guardians, I'm sure if you try to talk with whoever is being mean to you they'll see reason. Or if you must, use that mouth of yours to shut them up, but I didn't tell you that," Saria pushed open a door that led into the main chamber of the temple. Before she or Madi could continue the debate, Zelda's voice entered Saria's mind.

_Hey Saria, it's Zelda. I was wondering if you could come to the castle? It's urgent!_

_Urgent? Okay then, I'll see you soon_, Saria replied to the princess, she had no idea what could be so urgent though.

Heading into the Sacred Meadow followed by a rambling Madi, she turned to hush the fairy. "We'll discuss this later, if Link gets home tell him I'm at the castle, alright?"

"Will do," Madi grumbled, she didn't appreciate being put on hold but she understood when people were busy.

Standing in the centre of the stone symbol with the forest medallion on, Saria shut her eyes to be warped swiftly away to the Temple of Time.

* * *

Link was not having a good time, the few leaflets he did manage to give out were chucked back in his face or thrown on the floor. Of course, this was better than being kicked in the shins by a bunch of annoying little kids. He calmed himself by thinking what he could do to them if he willed it, not that he ever would, but it was nice to amuse his mind sometimes.

Sitting by the fountain for a breather, he peeked through the eyes in the suit to see a stray dog running up to him. Nipping at his big orange foot, it began to tear at the material angrily.

"Hey! Get off mutt!" He shouted only to encourage the animal to tease him more. Standing to attempt to pull the dog off, Link found himself tumbling backwards right into the fountain with a loud splash.

Exiting the Temple of Time and entering the busy market, a commotion near the fountain caught Saria's attention but she didn't have time to take a closer look, Zelda's tone had sounded pretty urgent so she didn't want to keep her waiting.

Being welcomed by the guards into the castle, Saria waited patiently near the main drawbridge for Zelda who eventually appeared, arms outstretched with a friendly smile on her face.

"Saria! Come in! Come in!" She insisted, grabbing the Forest Sage's hands and dragging her into the castle all the while still walking backwards. Leading Saria to the lavishly decorated ballroom, Zelda pushed open the old oak doors with her back.

The Kokiri gazed around the room remembering the first time she'd gone to a party here. It had been Link's thirteenth birthday, the first day she'd ever been out of the forest. It had also been the first time she'd seen a pictobox, eaten tektite legs and met many of Link's and now her friends. Being pulled along the polished wooden dance floor, she raised an eyebrow when Zelda clicked her fingers and slow music seeped quietly into the room.

"Here, take off your coat and put these shoes on," Zelda handed her a pair of dancing shoes. "This coat is lovely, did you make it?"

"Yeah, but what-" Saria tried to ask what Zelda had wanted but got cut off when the princess grabbed her arms once again and began to swing her around on the dance floor. Zelda could be really strong when she wanted to be. "What did you want me for!" Saria managed to shout over the now blaring music as Zelda span them around the room.

"You're one of my only friends who can dance, I needed a dance partner to practice with! Oh, you and Link must come to the ball, we can celebrate your en-" she stopped herself right there, realising she had nearly ruined everything for Link.

"Celebrate our what?" Saria asked curiously in between Zelda switching them into a Tango.

"Your en… energy! Yes, your energy - it never runs out!" The princess saved herself, dipping Saria, she leaned in close to continue the conversation. "I had a new library installed into the castle last week, hundreds of new books all in different languages! We should go and translate them sometime."

"That would be… nice," Saria gulped, letting go of Zelda she tumbled to the floor glad the dance was over with.

* * *

A soaked Link in a torn up cucco suit trudged along the streets of Hyrule market, leaning against a wall, he took the head off to get some air. After he'd rolled out of the fountain, the dogs had chased him around the market until they'd found something more interesting to entertain them. At least all the leaflets had been given out.

"Link!" Malon bounced unexpectedly around the corner. "Oh dear, you look awful," she commented on his flushed pink face.

"Thanks," he rubbed his aching head. "I thought you wanted me to meet you at the ranch?"

"I did but figured it was easier to come back and give you the rupees!" Malon grinned handing him the rupees, a bottle of milk and a piece of paper with something scribbled on it.

"Marry me?" Link read aloud. "Well… I didn't know you felt that way Mal," he joked receiving a slap on the arm.

"It's a memo, you know? So you don't forget what to say," she explained while helping him take off the cucco suit.

"Hmm OK, I think I can remember that though," Link mumbled, slipping the paper into his shirt pocket, he counted the rupees he'd earned. "Four hundred short; I'm going to go look around, maybe there's someone else in need of help… someone who's willing to pay for it."

Exploring the market, he and Malon came across a crowd of people outside an expensive looking shop in the high street. A middle-aged woman dressed in elegant purple and pink robes was in the centre of the crowd scanning the people carefully. Readjusting the glasses on the end of her nose, she zeroed in on an unsuspecting Link. Shuffling through the group, she placed both hands on his shoulders and spun him around in a full circle.

"Hmm, yes," she mumbled to herself, hands sliding along Link's arms. "Not too tall or too short, muscular build, perfect!"

"Sorry ma'am but he's already taken," Malon interrupted the woman's strange actions.

"Pardon? Oh no dearie! I'm not here to steal your man, it's just that he's the exact size I was looking for. I need someone to test out my new stock you see."

"M-my man?" Malon burst out laughing, not that the idea of Link as a boyfriend was funny, but the thought of Link and herself together made her laugh. "Saria's the only one mad enough to have him."

"I'll pretend like I'm not here," Link folded his arms and stepped away from the woman who wouldn't stop manhandling him.

"Oh, but you are here! And I need your assistance young man," she smiled up at him through those narrow spectacles, dark eyes glinting excitedly under a stray strand of silver hair. Gripping his arm tightly, she started tugging him into her shop.

"Uh, I'd like to but don't have time-" Link tried to say.

"I'll pay you for your trouble of course, will four hundred rupees be enough?" Pulling Link into the shop followed by a giggling Malon, she shut the door leaving the curious crowds outside.

"That would be great," Link's tone suddenly changed into a happier one, after this he could finally buy the ring.

"While you help out here I'm going to look around at the clothes," Malon grinned, she loved this place. After all, it was a dress shop.

* * *

Zelda and Saria had spent half an hour in the library before they'd both gotten bored with the oddly written books. Or rather, Zelda had gotten bored due to all the excitement of the day and had whisked Saria away to her room instead.

"My favourite colour is blue, you wouldn't think it, would you?" Zelda laughed as they entered her massive bedroom. The walls, carpet, curtains, everything, was pink. The princess often wished she could be a normal person with a simple life. Most people her age were starting to leave home, to begin their own lives while here she was, stuck in this castle fulfilling her cursed destiny. "Make yourself at home while I find something to do." Zelda needed an excuse to keep Saria there for as long as she could.

Wandering around the room, Saria browsed some of Zelda's cluttered shelves full of old magic books, ornaments and even some small weapons. Stopping at a cream-coloured dresser, a large book covered in a golden coloured silk caught her eye.

"Do you mind if I ask what this is?" Saria turned her head to see a flustered Zelda throwing things, including a Ganondorf doll with needles stuck in it, out of a tall closet.

"Hmm?" The princess paused in her throwing to look at the dresser. "Oh, yes! Let's look at that!"

Bounding across the room, Zelda carefully lifted the book onto her giant bed and slowly opened it. On the first page were faded words written in barely legible handwriting. Underneath was a black and white pictograph of a man and woman dressed in fancy clothes, both smiling delightedly at the one taking the picture.

"This is my mom and dad's wedding album," Zelda explained as she turned the pages, each had a variety of pictures on it from the day. One even had an unusual image of Darunia trying to kiss a frowning Impa in the after party.

"Your mom was beautiful," Saria commented on the dark-haired woman who Zelda only knew from pictures and stories.

"Thank you," Zelda smiled, now to find out what Saria's opinion on weddings was. "You know, weddings are a big thing in Hyrule; the union of two people who share an unbreakable bond, a celebration of their love!" She gazed starry-eyed towards the ceiling.

"It is a nice idea but why do people need a big party to show they love each other?"

"You don't, but wouldn't it be amazing? Think of this, the Temple of Time draped in vibrant colours, flowers, candles, doves! My, yes, lots of doves flying over our heads." Zelda drifted away into her fantasy.

"Doves? In the temple?" Saria tilted her head to one side. "Maybe for you, but I wouldn't want all that for my wedding."

"Ah-ha! So you are open to the idea!" Placing the book back on the dresser, Zelda smirked triumphantly, until she saw Saria making for the door.

"As great as it was seeing you, I should be going," Saria clutched the doorknob but got blocked by a frantic Zelda.

"No! You can't go yet! I…um…Saria, I'm so lonely here in the castle. You and Malon are my only good female friends, please stay a little longer." Zelda sure knew how to put on a teary-eyed act.

"Well, okay," Saria quietly replied, not like she had a choice in the matter.

"Marvellous! Now, try some of these!" Zelda grinned. Snatching open a drawer, she pulled out some perfume bottles and began spraying them in Saria's face.

"Achoo! Ugh, what's in that stuff?" Saria resisted the urge to sneeze again.

Just, uh…artificial stuff…that I forgot you're allergic to," throwing the bottles aside, Zelda told a sneezing Saria to stay there while she went for some blue potion, the castle had to have some somewhere.

* * *

"Splendid, splendid!" The woman cooed at Link who wanted to sink into the ground right at that moment.

"Couldn't you have found someone else to do this? Like a woman," Link never imaged he would go this far for some rupees.

"You're the perfect size though, that and I couldn't find anyone else." Cutting a final piece of cloth, she stood back to admire her work.

There stood Link in a rather fetching pink dress with a matching pink bonnet on his head. If that humiliation wasn't enough, he suddenly heard a sharp click behind him - the click of a pictobox.

"Oh Link, you do look wonderful today," Malon squeaked while holding a pictobox. Ripping the newly formed picture from the slot, she held it up for him to see. "Say, could I be your best man - woman! I have the perfect speech prepared; in the final hours before the wedding, poor Link had a breakdown and thought he was a woman but I, Malon swooped in and saved the day by reminding him that he is all man."

"If you were a man, you wouldn't be for much longer," Link snarled, she was going to use that pictograph as blackmail for years to come, he knew it.

Finally, after an hour of trying on dresses and other things he never wanted to touch again, Link and a highly amused Malon left the shop with four hundred rupees. On the way to the jeweller's, they got harassed by a gang of beggars all demanding to be sold something with C.

"How about D? Or P? E?" Malon couldn't help herself.

"Don't encourage them!" Link pushed the redhead quickly along the street generating a series of scowls from the rich beggars.

Back inside the jeweller's, Link was relieved to find the ring was still there - something in his favour for once that day. Handing over the one thousand rupees, Link received a shock when a fanfare played as he held the ring up.

"You found The Perfect Engagement Ring! Use it to propose to Saria, if she says yes - good for you! If she says no, well we hear Princess Ruto is still available!" The shop keeper said like it was normal to summarize all the items when they were bought.

"It will take you a few hours to get home, do you think you'll make it by tonight?" Malon asked as they left the shop.

"Yeah, I'll make it with Epona," Link nodded confidently, although he did wish he'd made a warp portal before leaving that morning.

* * *

Hurrying back up to her room with a blue potion in hand, Zelda burst through the door to find a silent Saria laying on the floor. The effects of the reaction were now showing, bright red blotches had started appearing on the Kokiri's face and neck. Zelda's first thought was that she'd killed Saria! The Forest Sage! What would the public think when this got out? Princess murders Hero of Time's girlfriend due to obvious jealously when she found out about the engagement plans, even after such a long time!

Shaking her head, Zelda shoved the ridiculous thoughts out of her mind, she hadn't felt anything but friendship for Link for years, and killing someone wasn't her style - not with perfume anyway. Leaning in closer, she could hear shallow breathing, visions of angry mobs burning down her part of the castle vanished from her mind. Slipping a few drops of potion into Saria's mouth, she sighed with relief when she started coughing.

"Thanks," Saria said in a whisper, she hadn't had an allergic reaction like that for years - of course, no one had ever sprayed perfume directly in her face before.

"Sorry it's not as good as your medicine, but it should keep you going for another hour or so," Zelda glanced out of the window, the sun was near setting, Link would hopefully be on his way home now. If she could keep Saria there just a little longer. "Let me make it up to you, fancy some keesecake? Everyone loves keesecake!"

Saria eagerly wanted to decline, go home to take her medicine then go to bed but she had a feeling Zelda wasn't going to take no for an answer. Keesecake on the balcony it was and she had to admit, she did love it.

* * *

Without Farore's Wind or the Ocarina of Time, Link's only hope was his trusty steed Epona. Usually, it would take him the best part of a day to travel the field at an even pace, however, if he urged his horse on, he could get anywhere in a handful of hours with no problem. Currently three-quarters of the way, he had just passed Lon Lon Ranch where tiny specs of light shone out into the night. He knew Malon would be there, with that picture - laughing at it and wishing him luck, but more than likely laughing the most.

Letting Epona take a short break, he groaned when a large, grey storm cloud drifted into the clear sky, someone up there obviously wanted to torture him in every way possible that day. He'd put his money on Din, if he had any left.

Ignoring the low rumbling from the taunting clouds, Link hurried Epona onwards, they were getting closer. Only-

"Whoa!" He gasped when a swarm of guay swept across the sky heading in his direction. Zoning in on the horse, the black birds pecked violently at her causing the animal to rear up before throwing a screaming Link flying head-first into a puddle of mud. Spitting a mouthful of dirt out, Link rolled around on the ground trying to shoo the pests away. Managing to stand, he nearly passed out when he saw something sparkle in the mud - something ring-shaped.

Noticing what Link was looking at, one of the guay swooped down and snagged the ring between its small talons, those birds loved shiny things.

"No you don't!" Link ran after the flapping thief while the rest of the swarm hovered above him making an ear-piercing racket. Taking out his bow, he placed an arrow in that instantly burst into flames, aiming it towards the swarm, he was satisfied when the thought of a burning death scared them off. Returning his attention to the thieving guay, he shot the arrow and got a direct hit. Watching the ring spiralling to the ground, he was able to catch it before it landed in the mud.

Looking up, he realised he was at the entrance of the forest at last.

* * *

The Sacred Meadow was soundless that night apart from the tinkling of two fairies zipping about in a clump of tall grass in one corner.

Running up the stone stairs, Link almost fell to his knees from exhaustion when he arrived near the Forest Temple entrance. Turning to his left, he saw the fairies stop what they were doing and flutter over to him.

"Hello Link," the first one, a light blue male fairy greeted him. Nori was one of the oldest fairies in the forest and, being Saria's guardian meant he was a good choice to ask for opinions on what she liked. "What have you got there?"

"Oh, it's a ring!" The other, who was of course Madi shrieked with delight.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Link asked, mainly to Nori whose approval he wanted. Even if they hadn't gotten on a few years ago, the protective fairy had accepted he had to let Saria go eventually.

"She won't like it – she'll love it," the fairy replied, a weak smile written on his tiny face.

"If not, can I have it?" Madi had a knack for being insensitive at the best of times.

"Um, no," Link stared blankly at them then remembered something. "Hey, could you two do me a favour? Can you gather as many fairies as possible and bring them to the courtyard in a few minutes?"

"Sure thing," Nori took off followed by a chattering Madi who was still rambling about her guardian group.

Entering the temple, Link sensed Saria wasn't home, Zelda must have been keeping her really busy. Quickly making his way to the courtyard, he wanted to break down crying when he saw the giant storm cloud looming right on top of him casting a depressing shadow over the grass.

Hearing shouts behind him, he cheered up a little as hundreds of different coloured fairies shoved past him into the open air.

"When we told them it was for Saria, they all wanted to come," Nori grinned

Yellow, green, blue, pink, purple, orange, red, every colour fairy imaginable lined the walls, their bright lights illuminating the courtyard, there was no way that cloud was going to ruin anything.

Suddenly there was a flash of green, Link could feel his hands sweating as Saria appeared by the small stream, he'd forgotten she could warp to any point in the forest.

"Link! There you are," she smiled, face red and still sneezing now and again. "Sorry I'm back so late, Zelda was so… what's going on?" She was amazed at the multicoloured sight of the fairies. Facing Link, she wondered why his clothes were encrusted with dirt and his face was sweating immensely.

"S-Saria," any words he wanted to say wouldn't come out. She looked so pretty, even with those blotches on her face. He felt like he'd just swallowed a giant piece of keesecake and now it was wedged in his throat stopping him from speaking.

Link's stuttering was interrupted by a loud rumble, the cloud let out a mighty roar followed by a heavy shower of rain sending the fairies scattering back into the temple.

Saria was about to do the same when she broke into yet another sneezing fit.

This was a disaster, first the cucco suit with the dogs, then the dresses and Malon, the mud, the guay, the damned rain! What else was next! Link kicked up a pile of rocks near him, he wanted to grab the entity responsible for this day and strangle it. Coming out of his rage, he span around when he heard a deafening clap, a bolt of lightning cracked into a loose piece of wall right above Saria.

Forgetting his anger, he rushed over and shoved her out of the way sending them both tumbling into the water, pieces of the wall falling down onto the grass.

Recovering from the shock, Saria surfaced from underwater to find a piece of dripping paper floating in front of her. Surfacing after her, Link didn't notice she had the paper.

"Marry me?" She read aloud.

"If you insist," Link fumbled in his pockets and brought out the ring.

"I-I…" There was a moment of silence, the rain lashed down over the temple, thunder clapped while curious fairies watched through windows of the old building. Saria couldn't stop staring at the ring, it was beautiful! Images of the forest swirled within its shining emerald stone.

Link looked stupidly at her, what if she really did say no? A rush of negative thoughts ran through his head, the waiting was killing him.

"I'd love to," she finally said, that smile that he'd fallen in love with so long ago on her face.

"You will!?" Link was thrilled. The whole day had been worth it for this moment. Pulling her close, he couldn't stop smiling. "I had it all planned out, it was meant to be perfect, the fairies, good weather, no guay, no-"

Placing a finger on his lips, Saria kissed him softly. "None of that matters; the fairies, doves, a choir of singing angels dressed in robes made of pure gold - anything else Zelda's going to suggest, because to me, it is perfect. A perfect engagement."


End file.
